Elementary star!
by lilly321
Summary: lilly is second to recive the clow cards after sakura ago and managed to get them all back as well so now lifes normal till she goes back to school and the fun begins with new rivials and friends so join lilly and her friends as a new word unfolds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every body and welcome to a new story but this time it's different and this story's chap will come out weekly or at least till I run out of paper to write on lol any how it's still the same with spelling and grammar .I'm bad at so live with it and I'm looking of a co-writer so if your interested then send me a message!** **_** **Life's hard when ** **Your mother dies and your only 5 ** **Your forced to move away form the place were you raised** **Forced to leave the place you were raised in** **And forced to move when you fallen in love this is my story**

**"Lilly time to get up if ya don't get up I'll send a Dusclops up to wake you up" Exclaimed Tori downstairs cooking breakfast in the kitchen**

**That's my brother he's 7 years older then me and he's a real jerk sometimes but still he's my older brother so what can I do about it?**

**Up the stairs and down the hall and up the old wooden ladder in to the attic space that is not too small or too big is my room is now you might think in an old large house with rooms as big as a master bedroom and rooms as small as a staircase closet why sleep in an old creepy attic? Well**

**1 I didn't want a room that big or that small plus I don't even have that much stuff to place **  
**2 I get a better view at the stars at night and I can sneak out of the house with out any one noticing (not that I really need to but only if the door gets stuck and I get lazy)**  
**3 I get much more privacy then the regular bed rooms were any one can walk in and touch your stuff **  
**plus no one can go in with out me finding out why because I have a star magic circle rug on top of the door as well as a small table so you need to move it out of the way to open the door and the door to my room is busted because the lock is broken and the key to open the lock is also missing so the only way to get in my room is if theirs someone or thing in my room to move the stuff out of the way and to open the door. So that way you cant get in from the outside in well unless u climb in or out through the window (not like any one would but even so the window is also broken just like the door) but when I do want to go in (and I'm not going to climb in through the window) I use what any one thinks is "impossible, unreasonable, fake and childish" magic yup magic ,magic that runs through me and my family can also use magic as well how well that's another story I'll tell another day**  
**4 the attic is sound proof so if I'm practicing my singing or playing my violin I wont disturb any one**

**"Nnn 5 more min" Mumbled Lilly turning around and hiding under the covers to block out the sun light ** "**Hey kiddo ya better get up remember you still need to look for a school to attend plus you need to open up the café with Rubby and ya know if your late she's not going to be happy" exclaimed Kero pausing his race car video game and flying over to Lilly's bed to wake her up ** "**Plus its already 6:45 and shop opened up at 7:00" add Kero pointing at the clock that sat on the small cabinet next to her bed **

**that's kerobearus or Kero for short he's a small light orange teddy bear with big ears and a tail with an orange fluff at the end and also has a pair of cute white wings but that's his temporally form his real form is to big and kinda scary he's also the solar elemental guardian plus he's one of the 2 guardians of the book of Clow the book that use to contain the age old clow cards made my clow reed himself how I got them is also another story**

**"Hun" Asked Lilly sitting up and rubbing the dust out of her eyes ** "**See 6:50 your going to be late" Sighed Kero pointing at the clock ** "**EH!" Exclaimed Lilly jumping out of bed and running in to her closet to change in to a skirt and t-shirt.** "**Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Complained Lilly from in side the closet struggling to put on he cloths then coming out and running in to the bath room that was built in to her room to brush up and clean up then ran out and grabbed a pair of socks and sitting down on her bed to put her socks on ** "**well I did at 6:45 but nooo ya had to wait another 5 mins" Snapped Kero**

**That's me Lilly ,Lilly lunna lockheart limestar lee I'm 12 years old and I'm pretty good at anything other then math ,history and geography then yes I pretty much good at any thing else I live at 22 turning star drive and close to elementary school /high school .I live with my dad and my brother oh and Kero and the house I live in belonged to my grandparents before my grandma died and my grandpa moved out thus giving the house to my mother and her over protective cousin who is Rubby's mom and my aunt**

**"So ya decided what school ya goin to?" Asked Kero goin back to his video game ** "**Not yet but soon" Replied Lilly tying her hair in front of her dresser then going to pack her bag for work at the café ** "**Any way see ya latter"Exclaimed Lilly climbing down the ladder and then shutting the door and folding the ladder away ** "**Hun? Oh ya bye" Then Lilly headed down stairs to eat breakfast ** "**Oh good morning dad, good morning mom and good morning Tori" Grumbled Lilly glaring at Tori.** **That's my mom I know I know its only a photo but still it feels as if she's right behind me my brother says I'm nuts but know when I'm being stalked plus I may not have many memory's of her but she's still my mom and I still love her even if she's not alive. Any how my mom used to be a model before she married my dad and even before that she was his student can you believe that! My mom used to be my dads student well at least till she got married but I still don't understand why my mom got married at the age of 16 I still don't get it but like cousin sapphire says "some things are better left unknown" and every day my dad changes the picture but its still the same but its just that she may be on a beach or on a cliff looking off in to the distance either way we have a lot of pictures of her science she was a well known model **

"**So what's for breakfast?" Asked Lilly sitting down ** "**Well….." Began Lilly's father then just as Lilly's father was to answer his daughter's question BAM** "**LILLY! " Yelled a voice then a girl came in to view ** "**Oh hey Rubby what's up?" Asked Tori sipping some coffee from his cup ** "**Nothing just came to drag Lilly to work that's all" Replied Rubby politely ** "**Um Rubby what happened to the door?" Asked Mr. Lee leaning over to see the damage to the front door ** "**Oh my bad" Stammered Rubby getting out a poke ball**

**that's Rubby one of my cousin's her full name is Rubby fire heart and I dono her last name but every one calls her Rubby or if you want to be more direct then you'd call her Ruhanna but if ya don't really know her then don't call her that unless ya want to become a pile of ash yup a pile of black ash how well she also can use magic but always fire magic and u rarely see her use any other types of magic but fire and she's got a nasty temper get her mad and your as good as a pile of ash for sure. She's one year older then me and is more experienced in using magic then me as well plus she's my music tooter so she helps me with my singing my violin even if she doesn't play the violin her self.** "**Sorry bout that GO!" Exclaimed Rubby tossing up Blaziken's poke ball ** "**Blaziken!" Exclaimed Blaziken coming out of his poke ball ** "**Can you go put the door back on the frame for me please?" Asked Rubby showing Blaziken the knocked down door ** "**Blaze" Replied Blaziken then he walked off and went to fix the door.** **At the café**  
**"Yo locks hurry up and open the café and stop spacing out"Exclaimed Rubby ** "**Hun?... oh alright got it… zzzzzzzZ" Went Lilly as she leaned on the back door to the elemental Jewel café and bakery shop on Skymore st just a 10-15 min walk from the school ** "**Ha… STOP SPACEING OUT AND OPEN THE DOOR FOR GODSAKES HURY UP!" Yelled Rubby who just lost her temper ** "**ZzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ" Snored Lilly ** "**Oh good grief child what the hell am I going to do with u?" Sighed Rubby shacking her head as she moved Lilly aside and opened the back door then went in to turn on the lights then only to realize that Lilly was still out side on the grass sleeping so she want back out and drag her in. **  
**Later around 7:45**  
"**Ding ding" went the bell that was tied to the door so that when some one entered in to the café ** "**Oh! Amy its you good morning" Smiled Lilly ** "**And a good morning to you to Lunna how's your father doin?" Asked Amy**

**that's my other cousin Amy ,Amy amethyst phyheart she's 4 years older then me and is a physic and not just any physic a real scary physic she rarely uses her magic because she can do any thing like float in midair ,read your mind, talk to you from the other side of the globe with out using a telephone and loads more but I don't really want to know .from my memory of her she really is a quiet person who likes to read write and study a lot. She also has a lot of physic Pokémon .**

**"Good how's sapphire doin these days?" Asked Lilly taking Amy's coat and hanging it ** "**You know the same" Replied Amy walking to the kitchen reading her book ** "**Oh"** "**And another thing shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Asked Amy sitting down on a chair in the kitchen as Lilly got Amy a cup of hot tea ** "**Ya bout that I was thinking that my leg kina hurt I was wondering if we could go school touring another day" suggested Lilly rubbing her leg ** "**Oh? Then let me have a look see" then Lilly slowly was got lifted off the ground an landed next to the chair next to Amy ** "**Hmmm" Mumbled Amy still looking at her book ** "**Well guess I cant go touring today" Sighed Lilly disappointed ** '_**Not my leg doesn't hurt at all!'**_ "_**You know theirs no point saying that when I can here your thoughts clear as a bell" **_**Replied Amy ** "**Hey your not supposed to read my mind ya know" Complained Lilly ** "**Well then tell me the real reason why you don't want to go to school?" Asked Amy putting her book down to look Lilly dead in the eye ** "**You know when I first went to school I was scared to but I over came it and now look at me I'm in the 11th grade and I'm not scared so why are you scared Lunna?" Asked Amy quietly ** "**Well I guess its because I've only been in school for jk and sk and that was it before I went off to become a Pokémon trainer and then a gym leader" Replied Lilly nervously ** "**You don't need to be afraid Lilly its all right " Reassured Amy smiling **   
**Out side in the dinning area**  
"**Ding! Ding!" went the door bell ** "**Hello and welcome to the elemental jewel café and bakery" Exclaimed Rubby ** "**Oh hello table for 1 please" Asked Yul** "**ok right this way please" Said Rubby showing Yul to his table ** '_**Lilly I need you out here now please**_**' came Rubby's voice in Lilly's mind ** "**Ha" Sighed Lilly walking out from the kitchen then walking over to the boy who sat down at a table near the window ** "**I'll have the egg and bacon combo moon style please and by the way what is moon style?" Asked Yul putting down his menu ** "**Well we have 3 different ways of making the combo but with the exact same thing that tastes different depending on which way it was cooked" Explained Lilly ** "**Oh I get it now thank you" Replied Yul ** **Out**** side** "**Omg he's so cute!"** "**Look he's so young"** "**What school dose he go to"** "**whys he eating at a café"** "**I need to go pee!"** **Mumbles**** of comments and short conversations happened out side as Lilly went back in to the kitchen to let Amy know the order ** "**Wow what's with the fuss and its not even morning rush hour yet" Exclaimed Emerald clearly impressed** "**Maybe Lilly got a grass or a poison type like Leafeon or Bulbasaur" Suggested Sapphire who walked in front of Emerald **

**That's my other cousin Emerald , Emerald Elizabeth greenheart she's the go to person when you get hurt why because she a natural doctor let alone a great veterinarian she's 3 years older then me and is a master user of the earth and poison element and cant stand to see any one get hurt** **The girl next to her is my older cousin Sapphire ,Sapphire Selinena darkiss she is the oldest of all the ****cousin's I know of and she's a bit creepy but still very kind the worst part about her is her Pokémon and their bad habits to jump out of no were and scare the lights out of me and the others. she owns a shop downtown its an odd shop really but if u have a wish you want granted then theirs only one thing shell say **"this a shop that grants wish's but a price must be paid that is worth the exact amount as what your wish desires"** that's basically it. She uses shadow and forbidden magic but not for bad things but good things and she has her way with ghost and sprits.** "**Excuse me?" Began Sapphire ** "**Shut up I can't get a picture if you're so loud!" Exclaimed the girl ** "**Pardon?" Asked Sapphire mad but making her voice sound normal but really starting to get mad ** "**I said! Shut…..u…..p" Stammered the girl realizing she was in a bad spot with Sapphire ** "**So what are we going to do" Asked Emerald looking at the massive crowd in front and around the café just to take pictures of 1 guy ** "**Well what do you want to do?" Asked Sapphire looking at the sky** "**Well theirs always this way" Suggested Emerald holding Jaroda's poke ball ** "**Well do we have a choice?" Asked Sapphire going in to her pocket to get out Shanderaa's pokeball** "**Nope" Agreed Emerald holding Jaroda's pokeball** "**go!" Exclaimed Sapphire and Emerald ** "**Shanderaa's" Mumbled Shanderaa's ** "**Jaroda" Exclaimed Jaroda ** "**Jaroda! use Grass Mixer!" Exclaimed Emerald pointing at the crowd ** "**Shanderaa use Flame Burst" Add Sapphire ** **Then**** jaroda let loose as massive twister of leafs and grass at the crowd followed by Shanderaa's flame burst above the crowd ** "**Ahhh!"** "**My hair is ruined!"** "**My skirts ruined!"** **Complaints**** on how the girls hair and shirts were ruined ** "**It's all your fault!" Exclaimed a girl running to punch sapphire in the face only to be stared down by sapphires Pokémon** "**Hey what was that for?" complained a girl" ** "**Ya!" coursed the girls ** "**Well we as you to move" Began Emerald** "**You refused and taunted us" Add Sapphire ** "**And you didn't seam to get the picture when we asked you politely" Add Emerald** "**so…." Sighed Emerald and Sapphire ** "**SO?" Exclaimed the crowd mad ** "**So we resorted to more drastic measures" Replied emerald ** "**Unless you want to me to report to the police that you are blocking a public path way and trespassing on private property" Chimed Sapphire with a smile ** "**Or you can go in the café and eat" Suggested Emerald **  
**Inside during the augment**  
**"Lilly! Sapphire's here!" Exclaimed Amy from the kitchen finishing up on the order before handing it to Lilly to deliver to the costumer ** "**Oh really is any one else with her?" Asked Lilly taking the plate to Yul ** "**Yes Emerald's with her" "Along with Jaroda and Shanderaa" Add Amy getting started on the next order ** "**Ok so do you want me to go set the table on the roof?" Asked Lilly ** "**Rubby! Sapphire and Emerald are here so table for 2 on the roof deck!" Exclaimed Amy ** "**Ok!" Replied Rubby from the podium then Rubby went up stairs to the roof to set up the table for 2 . "Here's your order sir bacon and eggs moon style" smiled Lilly handing Yul the plate of no eggs and bacon "Would you like a drink as well?" suggested Lilly** "**Um ok can I have orange juice please?" Asked Yul ** "**Sure one moment please" Said Lilly walking away to get orange juice from the kitchen then coming back out to hand Yul the orange juice ** "**Thank you" Smiled Yul ** "**Your welcome" Replied Lilly ** "**oh hiyo tiny nee san!" Exclaimed Emerald hugging Lilly ** "**Oh good morning Emerald , good morning Sapphire" Said Lilly ** "**Good morning to you as well lockheart" Replied Sapphire taking her coat off and handing it to rubby for her to put away in the staffroom next to the kitchen ** "**Oh and I set you table up on the roof" Exclaimed Rubby coming out of the staffroom ** "**Oh thank you" Smiled Emerald ** "**No problem sis" Replied Rubby taking back her place at the podium at the front of the café right out side of the waiting room that was jam packed with the girls that were out side ** "**Um miss I never got your name" Exclaimed Yul paying the bill ** "**Oh! Me my name is…" Began Lilly** "**Lilly can you go get Emerald's cell from her coat!" Exclaimed Amy from the kitchen ** "**Ok Amy!" "I'm sorry I need to go now" Exclaimed Lilly running into the staffroom then going up to the roof top to give emerald her cell phone** "**Uh … oh well" Sighed Yul ** "**Oh snap! Its already getting late if I don't hurry I'm going to be late again" Exclaimed Yul looking at his watch then leaving to run to school**  
**Later around 10:00AM**  
**"Sapphire is it alright if I take Lilly school touring?" Asked Amy ** "**Sure I'll be fun for her and you" Smiled Sapphire handing Amy a pamphlet of schools in the area ** "**Thank you" Bowed Amy then she left Sapphires office to go tell Lilly to get ready to go touring schools ** "**Ok Lilly were do you want to go first?" Asked Amy walking down the street with Lilly holding the pamphlet Sapphire gave her** "**I dono any school will do" Replied Lilly looking at the map ** "**Yes I know but what kind of school?" Asked Amy again ** "**Well maybe a music school" Suggested Lilly ** **Then**** the image on the pamphlet blurred and showed only the schools that have a music program and a vocal program and even showed them how to get to the school from their current position ** "**Wow! What a map!" Exclaimed Lilly ** "**Well sapphire tends to have the most unique of all thing after all" Replied Amy **  
**(typo in the story)**  
**"How about that one Lilly" Suggested Amy pointing at Susendale senior high on the map Sapphire gave Amy then the 2 girls got teleported to susendale senior high ** "**Ok now that's cool" Exclaimed Lilly ** "**Well now I wont need to do all the teleporting" Smiled Amy as she folded the pamphlet away in to her purse **  
**In side the Susendale senior high** "**Welcome to Susendale senior high I'm and I'm the ****principle of the school" Smiled the principle greeting Lilly and Amy ** "**Hello I'm Amy and this is my younger cousin Lilly" Gestured Amy to wards Lilly who was looking at a poster "I'm helping her look for a senior high to attend to this year" Explained Amy ** "**Well then let me give you a tour of our school then" Began the principle pointing at the stair well to the hall ways **  
**30 min later**  
**"Thank you we will consider your offer" Smiled Amy as she and Lilly left the school ** "**So what did ya think?" Asked Amy pulling out the pamphlet again to see what other schools are their? "What did you think?" Asked Lilly as they walked down the road ** "**I think you would hate it at the school" sighed Amy sadly ** "**Any other school's with less depressing hooking halls and class rooms it looked like a school for the dead " Snickered Lilly ** "**Now Lilly it doesn't mean that if the school looks or is for the dead dose it mean it is" Pointed Amy ** "**Ok so were next?" Asked Lilly ** "**Well….." Began Amy **  
**11:00 after visiting 5 schools**  
**"That was scary Amy" Shivered Lilly** "**I agree" "you felt it too right?" Asked Amy ** "**Ya the teachers look scary ,the students look like they want to beat the life outa you and atmosphere is totally scary" Shivered Lilly ** **"But now I think I know what I'm looking for in a school" Smiled Lilly ** **"Well that's good because I have classes after lunch and I cant miss my PHD test" Agreed Amy bring out the pamphlet ** **"Well how bout a school with the elementary grades and the senior grades may be?" Suggested Lilly ** **Then**** the image of the pamphlet shifted and changed to show the location of 2 schools ** **"Oh look its the school that's kinda close to your home" Exclaimed Amy ** **"Ya and theirs even one all the way cross the city" Chuckled Lilly showing Amy the second school that was on the other side of the city ** **"So then it's the school near home?" Asked Amy ** **"Well do I have a choice?" Asked Lilly** **"Well if you want to wake up before sunrise and take the bus to the other side of the city then yes but if mo then nope" Replied Amy as they teleported to the school **t**hen the girls got teleported to the school ** **"Now that I think about it why didn't you come here in the first place?" Asked Amy opening the door to allow Lilly to go in first ** **"I dono I guess I didn't want to go back to where the bad memory's were I guess" Replied Lilly sadly as she looked at the floor as she opened the second door for Amy** **"Oh so that's the reason" Said Amy looking at Lilly and reading her mind and seeing the troubled memories of the past Lilly has**  
**So the girls walked in to the office ** **"Hello I'm and I'm the principal of this school" Smiled the lady coming out of her office ** **"Oh! Amy you back from spare already?" Asked the sectary ** **"Oh! Yes I was on till my cousin needed me to help her find a school that suits her" Smiled Amy** **"Oh that's nice well if you want I could tour with you and give you the insights of the school or do you want to go look for yourself?" Asked ** **"May I go alone?" Asked Lilly politely "I've caused enough trouble for Amy already with her coming with me to find a school" ** **"Well sure! Do as you please" Replied the principle ** **"Well then I'll see you later Lilly" Waved Amy as she walked away to her locker on the 3 floor. ** **So Lilly walked around up and don and down and up looking in and out of classrooms **  
**Later at lunch**  
**"Grrr" growled Lilly's belly** **"Well I guess its lunch time for me then" Smiled Lilly walking to the caf but then noticed the sign on the door that said** **"DONT COME IN UNLESS YOU HAVE AN ID TAG OR YOU ARE IN A UNIFORM PLEASE AND THANKYOU" read the ** "**Sigh Well that's not helping ...Then again it might" Thought Lilly looking at her bag ** **Then she saw an elevator shaft ** **"Hmmm...Well better then nothing" Exclaimed Lilly then running to the shaft ** **Then**** she walked in and said** **"**_I summon the card that locks all __LOCK__!"_** Chanted Lilly then a card flew out of her bag and locked the shafts to avoid any one from using the shafts** **"Now to make this a real show!" Exclaimed Lilly so then Lilly fishes out the key of clow from her shirt and chanted** _"Key of the Star With powers burning bright Reveal the staff And shine your light! Release! " _ **Then the tiny key transformed on to a staff and the transformation restriction spell from her hair tie glowed but Lilly didn't noticed ** **"Hm that's odd usually when I do that my cloths change as well oh well" Sighed Lilly ** _"Card of Clow head my call and come to my aid please CREATE!"_** Exclaimed Lilly then the create card transformed in to the Book of Clow but Lilly knew that the Create card has that bad habit of transforming into the book of clow then Lilly opened the book and the staff turned in to a pen under changes power who floated out of her bag to change the staff into a pen ** **"Oh thank you change" Smiled Lilly then the card floated back in to her bag ** **"Now what was I going to do again?...Oh right! I was going to change!" Then Lilly wrote** _**'**__**The girl in the school elevator shaft is wearing a Brookside uniform'**_ **Then Lilly's skirt and t-shirt transformed into a white uniform top and a navy blue skirt white knee high socks and black shoes ** "**Now I can grab lunch" Exclaimed Lilly** **As**** Lock, Create and Change changed back in to their card forms and her staff transformed back in to its regular form then Lilly walked out of the elevator and into the cafeteria to buy lunch.** **The lunch area was packed with students of all ages big and small but the lunch area seating was divided in to elementary students and high school students and at the front of it all was the place the were the lunch lady's would give you food ad at the end was a student at a casher to accept the money for the food as Lilly walked in she realized that some of the high school students were looking at her but that's not usual so she joined the end of the line and got a tray ** "**Hello their never seen you before are you new this year?" Asked the lunch lady handing Lilly fries ** "**No thank you and yes I am new to this school I just started yesterday and can I have the fried rice?" Asked Lilly handing the fries back to the lunch lady ** "**Ok than how bout some pop?" Asked the lunch lady ** "**No thanks can I get a lemon tea instead?" Asked Lilly ** "**Wow I never met a child who refuses pop and fries and pizza!" Exclaimed the lunch lady clearly impressed "Well I do like those but not today" Shrugged Lilly ** **Then Lilly went to pay for her lunch and went to go find a place to sit** "**Um…..Can I sit here?" Asked Lilly nervously walking up to a bunch of girls ** "**Uha no because your ugly" Smirked a girl ** "**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Laughed the girls at the table ** "**But ya know you can always sit there" Sighed a girl pointing at the garbage can then the girls at the table laughed again but this time harder making Lilly feel uneasy ** "**Hahakurimo use screech!" Exclaimed a voice quietly then Hahakurimo walked to the table and let out a howling screech ** "**Ah!" Exclaimed the girls flinching and covering their ears in pain ** "**Make it stop!" Cried a girl ** **Then**** Hahakurimo stopped and walked to Lilly and pointed at Emerald who was standing with Penny leaning on a pillar ** "**Any one else want to lose their hearing?" Asked Emerald with a smile ** "**Because I'm more then happy to do so do you agree? Penny?" Asked Emerald** **Looking**** at Penny who was returning Hahakurimkurimo to her ball then Penny nodded holding a different poke ball ** "**No thanks" Replied the girls and then they left ** "**Emerald what are you doing here?" Asked Lilly walking to Emerald and Penny ** "**Well I go to school here so ya" Replied Emerald**

**The girl with green hair ,and a light green shirt she's one of my 6 younger cousin's her name is Penny, Penny Perodot Buzzheart she's only 10 but that doesn't mean she doesn't pack a punch at all she also can use magic like me and my other cousin's but her control is not as strong so she wears limiter earrings to prevent her power from going out of control .She uses bug type magic as well as bug type Pokémon and rarely any thing else because of her past. **

**So then Lilly took her tray and walked with emerald and penny to were the rest of Lilly's cousins were all eating and chatting ** "**Um Emerald who else goes to the school other then you 2?" Asked Lilly ** "**Well all of us do" Gestured Emerald to the table were all of Lilly's cousins were seated ** "**EH?" Exclaimed Lilly in shock ** "**Oh Lilly how's school touring so far?" Asked opal ** "**Nee san!" Exclaimed Dia and Pearl getting up to run to Lilly to hug her ** "**But why? But how? What?" Stammered Lilly confused ** "**Well all of us go here" explained Tammy ** "**Well I'll be a Natu's nest" Said Lilly in awe as she sat down to eat lunch with her cousins **

**This is Opal or Onilana she's 2 years older then me and one year older then Rubby she's the quiet type and doesn't say much she uses dragon magic and has a lot of dragon Pokémon but her favorite is Altaria she's a master at it and she even has her own paladin I've never really met her but I know its awesome for sure ** **the 2 little girls who just hugged me well their sorta twins their not but they act like each other and even dress the same the only way to tell the difference is in their Pokémon ,their magic and when you call for one of them witch one answer they booth can types use magic and Dia or Diamond is a steel type user and magic as well and is the second youngest in the line and she's always high and I mean high! ** **Her younger sister Pearl is the youngest and is also the hyper like her twin but not that much she uses ground and rock types Pokémon. She also uses a limiter to limit her power because she cant control all of it just like her sister and Penny ** Th**e other girl with a bit of attitude in her voice is Tammy she's younger then I by one year but she sounds older then she looks odd. But like Rubby a bad temper but not over and little thing that ticks her off. But when any one says any thing bad about me or Tina then she'll beat the lights out of you trust me I was there to see it and the poor guy ended up in a hospital bed for 5 months just because he had a grudge on me and Tina .She loves a good fight and is a wiz at combat, fighting spells and has no limiter like the other younger ones because she can control her power perfectly other then when she loses her temper then she'll use her power to the max.**

**"Hey look check out the new student" Snickered a kid sitting next to Yul ** "**Hun who?" Asked Yul leaning over to get a better look at the new student ** "**Hey she's pretty cute and she's at the table with the elites" Smirked another student holding binoculars ** "**Ya well let's see how she holds" Giggled Ada sitting next to Yul**  
**After school**  
**"So Lilly are ya going to fix the broken link or ya going to leave it hanging?" Asked Tammy walking with Lilly who changed back into her normal cloths ** "**Well if you want but I don't really want to see another poor person get beat because of you though" Replied Lilly looking at her watch ** "**Well the person asked for it" Mumbled Tammy ** "**But he only said he liked me" Whispered Tina ** "**Well that's that now we better go to the café before Rubby gets mad" Exclaimed Lilly **  
**At the café**  
**"Lilly what took ya so long?" Asked Amy taking another order ** "**Sorry!" Apologized Lilly putting on the uniform to work **  
**The café was packed with students from the near by school and other schools also old people for afternoon tea but most people that came in are mainly girls and barely any boys ** **The**** tables were packed with chattering students the main level was so full ** **with many more in line outside as well in the waiting room the café hade to open up their 2 and 3 floor and for the people who wanted to pay extra to go eat on the roof the kitchen is occupied by Amy, Rubby and Alice while the rest are waiters to take orders and serve the food and opal at the podium to give the others numbers to wait for **  
**A few hours later around 5:oo**  
**"Wow is this how busy the café gets?" Asked Lilly sitting down and drinking a cup of tea ** "**Ya and wait till the weekends its even worse we even need to open the patio so we can fit every one in "Add Alice ** "**So do I work on weekends as well?" Asked Lilly ** "**Well its your choice" Chimed Emerald ** "**Well…" ** "**Hello? Any body home?" Exclaimed Ada walking in with Yul and some other people ** "**Well back to work" Sighed Opal as she walked to the door to greet the kids that just came in ** "**Hello and welcome to the café" Smiled Tina greeting the kids ** **Later the café closed**** and Opal left for home as well leaving Amy to close shop and leave** **YaY! The first chap's done now on to the next!** **-lilly321 **


	2. Chapter 2

**On wensday morning**  
**"Beep! beep! beep! Beep!" Goes Lilly's alarm clock then Lilly reaches out from her bed to slap the alarm clock to turn it off ** "**Hun?...Oh Lilly time to wake up stretched Kero coming out from his drawer bedroom**

W**hy does kero sleep in a drawer that's one of the questions I wanted to ask but I never find the time to or I forget to ask but he says he's wants his own room at frist when my dad and my brother had no idea about magic or kero he stayed in my room playing video games curacy of rubby and had no place to sleep so I used one of my drawers to make it in to his room later when my family found out my dad offerd him one of the empty rooms to use .at frist he said yes but his stuff only took up 1 quarter of the room so he moved back in to my drawer .**

**Then Lilly knocked her alarm clock off the table and it fell on kero as he came out from his room ** "**Gah!" Exclaimed kero as he got smacked by the clock that sended him flying back in to his room** "**Hun?...Oh kero are you ok" Asked Lilly getting out of bed ** "**Ow" Wimperd kero coming out from his room ** "**Oh sorry dident see u there" Apologized Lilly ** "**No worry its only a clock not a rock" Replied kero rubbing his head ** "**Any how you better get moving or you'll be late" Exclaimed kero as he oppend the door and went downstairs to eat breakfest while Lilly got ready to go to school .**  
**Downstairs**  
**"Ding dong!" went the door bell ** "**I got it" Exclaimed Tori walking to open the door ** "**Hi!" ** "**Oh Yukito come in" Geusterd Tori as Yukito walked in to take off his shoes and walk in to greet tori's dad and kero who was eating on the table ** "**Oh good morning yukito" Waved kero stuffing his mouth with pancakes and waving ** "**Oh good morning kero and were's lilly?" Asked Yukito ** "**oh she just got up so it might be a while" Snickerd Tori ** "**Good morning!" Exclaimed Lilly as she came down the stairs ** "**Well speak of the devil what took ya so long sleeping sloth" Snickerd Tori then Lilly waked over and stamped on his foot causing Tori too flintch in pain ** "**Oh good morning yukito" Smiled Lilly ** "**And a good morning to u too" Replied Yukito smiling ** "**Lilly you look great in your new school uniform" Chimed Lilly's dad ** "**Oh good morning and thank you" Exclaimed Lilly as she sat down to eat breakfest**

**That's Yukito he's my brother's friend I still don't get why he's friends with a jerk like my brother but he has his reasons I think any how he's real sweet and he lives 10 min away from our house he's a artcher just like my brother and me but he's better. He's also good at math and all the outher subjects but he's only a coverr up for the judge of the book of clow why well because kero choese's who will whield the cards and when the pearson who kero colect's all the scatterd cards that pearson then must pass Yue's test witch is never the same one day he might make you defeat him in battle one day he might make you face your worst nightmare ya never know but always expect the worst when Yue tests do I know well kero told me that he choeses and yue test that pearson weather that pearson is worthy of using the cards **.**And if you past the test then you become the owner of the cards till he/she dies then the entire process starts again.**

**"So lilly you decided to go to brookside?" Asked Yukito ** "**Ya because it seams nice enough and Opal and the outhers go there so I decided to go their as well" Exclaimed Lilly finishing her breakfest ** "**Well that's good at least you'll have a good start" Add Yukito ** **then Lilly cleaned up and put on a thin jacket and then put on her roller blades while Tori went to unlock his bike and then they went to catch up with Lilly who was speeding away to school ** "**I cant wait to see every one!" thought lilly happly as she rolled off to school**  
**At school** **in the large court yard kids ran alover the place in the playground,in the scoccer fields blaying ball in the basketball court or just chilling out beneth the meny trees planted in the court yard as well as pokemon playing woth the children as well while lilly stoped and staired at the fields the n the playground remebering when she used to go to school here then **  
**"Lilly!" Exclaimed Penny jumping on Lilly ** "**yikes!" Exclaimed Lilly startled by penny jumping on her ** "**Oh Penny! Good morning Penny" Exclaimed Lilly ** "**Did you decide to stay?" Exclaimed Penny excited to see Lilly ** "**Yup and I'll be working at the café from now on every outher day as well" Smiled Lilly hugging Penny ** "**Well well you did decide to come after all" Added a voice ** "**Hun?" then Lilly turned around to see who was talking to her and penny to see Alice standing next to a pilliar with a froslass behind her eyeing everything nervosuly** "**You look great in the school uniform" Smiled Alice walking towards Lilly and Penny ** "**Same to u too sis" Exclaimed Lilly** "**hello froslass"smiled penny** "**fros!"replied froslass looking nervous** "**is something wrong with that froslass?"asked lilly noticing frosslass's uneasyness** "**oh no its like that "replied alice ** "**do you remember the snowrunt I had a few years ago?"asked alice** "**ya it was so funny and nervous"laughed penny ** "**well it evloved in to this frosslas"smiled alice patting it's head** "**oh wow!"exclaimed penny ** **then the girls walked to class but Alice took Lilly to the office to finilize Lilly's regestration and her ID card after that they went up stairs to the teachers office to meet Lilly's home room teacher and the outher teachers in the senior division of the school ** "**Hey Alice why is this their a senior division teacher office?" Asked Lilly ** **as Lilly and Alice left to find Lilly's classroom ** "**Well because this school goes from kindergardens to grade 6 that's the elementary school" ** "**That's the elementary division and next division" ** "**The senior division witch is grades 7 to 8 ,that's senior high" ** "**Last but not least is grades 9 to 12 witch is the high school division" explained Alice ** "**Oh so the school is split in to 3s?" Asked Lilly ** "**Yup! Elementary,senior high and high school" Replied Alice ** "**So why do I need an ID card again?" Asked Lilly ** "**Oh god you weren't paying attetion when the secetary was explaing it were you?" Asked Alice sadden "Ua….no" replied Lilly courestly ** "**Well you'll find out sooner or later any way were at your classroom so when ya here her call you then you go in gotit?" Asked Alice holding Lilly by the sholders and glareing at her in the eye to scare Lilly** "**Ua…. Got it" Replied Lilly scard then Alice let Lilly go and jumped back ** "**Good so see ya at break!" exclaimed Alice as she ran down the hall waving good bye ** "**Why is she always like that?" Wonderd Lilly **i**n the classroom ** "**Ok class quiet down" Began the teacher ** **then the class settled down to lissen to their teacher Ms,Schofield ** "**Today we have a new transfer student who just got back from studying aboard in china" Began "Ok be calm cool and keep a nice even tone in my voice" Repeted Lilly in her head over and over ** **then Lilly slid the door open and walked over to the teachers desk and picked up a pice of chalk. Then Lilly wrote her name out on the blackboard then she turned around and said with confadence then smiled ** "**Hello every one I'm Lilly Lee and I hope we all can become good friends!" ** "**Ok Lilly your seat will be there right behind Yul san" Explained the teacher then Lilly walked to the 3ed row and turned to the seat behind Yul as she did so every one watched her ** "**Ok good so far now to keep it up and not have a nerveus breakdown" Puffed Lilly in her mind ** "**Ok class trun to page 10 in your English text book and _ start reading the 2 line please" ** **Asked the teacher as she too got out her coppy of the English text book and turned to page 10 while Lilly went in to her bag to find her text book ** _**"Hun? Oh no I must have left the books in on my desk this morning damit"**_** Thought Lilly as she dug deeper in to her bag hopping to find something ** **"Are you ok?" Asked the girl sitting next to Lilly peeking away from her book ** **"Ya I'm fine" Replied Lilly quietly not knowing what else to do then Lilly checked her bag again and this time she found her text books and a note . ** **the note read** **"You left your text books on your desk so I got a Rankurusu to deliver it to your bag from dad "** **"Well at least I have it now" Sighed Lilly then she got out her book and started to read along with the class ** **"Ok Lilly can you please read page 20 line 9" Said the teacher standing behind Lilly ** **"Yes miss" Replied Lilly as she stood up to read the page so as the class went on Lilly coudent help the feeling that comming back to this school was and is a bad idea **  
**During the break between classes**  
**"So are you chinese?"** **"Are you manddarian?" the class pesterd Lilly with questions and questions that made her feel realy unconfterble ** **"Hey are you from china?"** "**Are you a nut?" ** **then a Mawile walked in to the room unnoticed becaus all the students were crouding around Lilly "Mawile!" Exclamed mawile at the back of the huddle of students hoppping lilly could hear her or at least see her ** **so then mawile tried again but louder ** **"mawile!"exclamed malwie hopping this time she would be heard ** **"how old are you?"** **"what colour do you like?"** **"maaaaaaaa "growled mawile getting frusted because she couldent get to tell lilly the message dia wanted to give to lilly then mawile started to cry ** **"are you from aisa?"** **"are you a ninija?" ** **"hun?... is that?... it is! "exclamed lilly getting up and pushing her way out of the crowd "mawile!"exclamed lilly finialy breaking free** **"hun? whats that?" ** **"its a mawile!" then the crowed formed again around lilly and mawile ** **"shh there ther its ok now " wisperd holding mawile trying to get it to stop crying ** **"ma ma mawile"snobbed mawile ** "**meaning i wanted to tell you something!" ** **"ok ok i'm here can you tell me" then she pointed at the clock and then pointed to the floor and then out the door ** **"ok do you have your pokeball on hand?"asked lilly looking for a way out ** **"mawile"said mawile handing lilly her poke ball starting to calm down tehn lilly returned mawile to her poke ball then went in to her pocket and pulled out another pokeball ** **" go! Pachirisu use charm!"exclaned lilly tossing Pachirisus pokeball ** **"pucha!"exclamed Pachirisu as she came out of hre pokeball thenshe winked and blew a kiss at the group that had formed around lilly then the whole class became mezmermied buy Pachirisus charm ** **"keep it girl!"exclame lilly as she ran out of the class room and left Pachirisu on a desk to act cute and harmless**  
**downstairs in the playground**  
**"wa wa wa wa wa wa wa "cried a little girl ** **"dont worry my sister will be here "encourged dia ** **"ya lilly will come dont worry!"add pearl ** **"but but but i want my ball back!"cried the little girl as she cried dia and pearl tried to calm down the crying girl asa some older kids were playing with the ball they had taken from the little girl ** **"then lilly came out through one of the elementry doors and out in to the play ground to look for dia and pearl ** **"dia chan , parl san!"exclame lilly as she ran to her younger cousions ** **"lilly!"exclame the girls as they ran to hug lilly ** **"whats wrong dia are you hurt i got your message" panted lilly handing back mawiles ball to its owner then the little girl steeped forward and wimperd ** **"thoese boy they they took my ball!"wwailed the girl crying even harder ** **"oh dear now now now its going to be alright" smiled lilly confterting ther crying girl ** **then lilly walked to the boys playing ball and asked ** **"hey ! is that your ball?" ** **"ya so what if it is?" snickerd one of ther boys rudely ** **"ya what if it is"add one of his friends holding the ball ** **"well its not yours and if you take it then its not your for sure"smiled lilly giving the boys a chance to hand the ball to her ** **"what makes you so sure?" spat one of the boys circleing lilly ** **"i'm only going to ask once give me the ball and i will leave "saked lill;y with a more serouces look ** **"make me!" mocked one of the boys then the group of boys laughed ** **"well dont blame me when you get hurt"sighed lilly reaching in to her bag to bring out another pokeball ** **"lets show them what happens to thoses who pick on little kids go! Doreida!"exclame lilly tossing Doreidas pokeball then Doreida came out in a a shower of flowr petals curdacy of the flower card seal on her poke ball "Doreida!"said Doreida as she came out ** "**ha you chalangeing me to a pokemon battle?" asked the boy in dis belif as his friends laughed at the pokemon thta just came out ** **"sure lets see if you can take on my Magmortar!" exclame the boy tossing Magmortars poke ball then Magmortar came out puffing smoke ** **"lilly Magmortar is a fire type Doreida's attacks wont have any affect ont it at all !"exclame dia ** **"i know but type advantage dosent work on my pokemon as you know"smiled lilly itching to totaly own her oppmnent ** **"use fire spin !"exclamed the boy then magmortar let out a blast of sprilling fire at Doreida who just stood their looking at the spriling flames come at her ** "**lilly!"exclamed pearl then the flames hit Doreida causeing a big damage to Doreida ** "**ha you call that battling my sisters slowbro and he sleeps all day!" laughed the boy and his friends ** "**hey whatca smiling bout!" spat another boy ** "**well might as well as finish in …ua…"thoght lilly counting her fingres ** "**hey dia ,pearl give me a number from 1-10 will ya?" asked lilly turinng to face her cousions with a smile while Doreida stood up and shook off the dirt ** "**hun?"cocked dia and pearl in counfusion ** "**well?"asked lilly again ** "**ua…"thought dia and pearl ** "**5"replied the little girl ** "**ok 5 attacks and the magmortars down for the count!"smiled lilly turning back around ** "**ready Doreida?" asked lilly pointing at the magmortar ** "**Doreida!" exclamed Doreida in agrement and senseing lilly determantion ** "**frist off use leach seed!" exclamed lilly then Doreida let out a blast of seeds at magmortar that burned to a crisp when the seeds hit magmortar ** "**ha itll take more then a little bit of plant to own my pokemon now use overheat and tackle and cook this over dressed cati"exclamed the boy pointing at Doreida ** "**dodge and use solar beam!"exclamed lilly ** "**then magmortar envloped in ablast of flames and tackled Doreida but Doreida then dodged magmortors overheat tackle and then charged up to blast solarbeam ** "**that lame move takes time to charge ues this and use ember!"exclame the boy ** "**fire!"smiled lilly ** **then Doreida lifted her hands in front of her to reval a small orb only to reval the glowing orb then the orb let out a strong yellow beam right at magmortar before he could even tuch Doreida at all that sent magmortor in to the ground ** "**get up hun whats wrong?" asked the boy looking at magmortor trying to get up only to see him coverd in vines ** "**whats that?" stamerd the boy ** "**its Doreida leach seed "replied lilly ** "**what?"exclamed the boy trying to rember when Doreida used leach seed on his pokemon ** "**don't back down Doreida lets show him why type advantage does not work on you or any of the outhers "smiled lilly ** "**Doreida! Use stone edge!" ** "**Doreida!" exclamed Doreida lifting small pepled and forming them in to larger rocks then Doreida sent the rocks blasting at magmortor ** "**what?" exclamed the boy in shock ** "**you heard me right I said stone edge" repeted lilly then Doreida let another blast of stone edge at magmortor who tried to get up ony to get blasted down by the stone edge ** "**whats happing?"asked the little girl ** "**lilly's not joking around anymore"replied pearl ** **watching Doreida dvliver the same attack over and over on magmotor ** "**what? But Doreida is a grass type how can a grass type pokemon know how to use a rock type pokemons move "asked the little girl in disbelif ** "**our sister has no type she likes the best like me and my sister"explaned dia** "**ya she uses all types of pokemon from big to small"chimed pearl ** "**yup and when she gets in a fight theirs noooooooooooo way to stop her unless your rubby"add dia ** "**ya rubby or alice!"add pearl ** "**impossible "stammedr the boy beginning to back away but then attacked Doreida again this time with flamethrower but only to miss and get blasted by Doreidas crushing water spout ** "**mag…morter "stammerd magmortedr trying to get up after that powerful attack form Doreida ** "**see type limits have no affect on lillys pokemon at all"pointed dia ** "**yup no type limits at all "chimed pearl ** "**ready to give in?"asked lilly singaling Doreida to withdraw a bit to give magmortor some space to try and counter attack ** "**hell no! because now magmortors ability actavates flame body ** "**ha beat that now that hes all fired up !" declard the boy knowing hes going to with the match ** "**ya your doomed!"exclamed a boy from the crowed that had gatherd to watch the battle** "**ya go home!"** "**run home to your homes!"** **insualts and mean words of diconfret and outher bad things ** "**lilly"wimperd dia and pearl getting scard at the crowd saying bad things bout lilly ,dia,pearl and their pokemon ** "**ha whatca goind to do now?"asked the boy ** **as magmortar used flamethrower on Doreida then picking her up by her arm ** "**Dor…eida"stamerd Doreida in pain ** "**lilly do something!"exclamed di0 ** "**Doreida ****Explosion " add lilly ** **Then ****Doreida body lit up and a masive explosion of green and purple powder mixed in with the dust then the dust settled an the croewed staired in awe to see who lost the batttle ** "**Doreida" smiled Doreida standing in front of magmortor who had passed out from the massive explosion ** "**Imposibe!" stamerd the boy ** "**Y****a!" cheard dia and pearl along with the little girl ** "**no how why?" stamerd the boy in utter shock ** "**lilly that was admazing!" exclame dia ** "**ya can you do it again?" chimed pearl ** **then an erre slicence went over the crowd ** "**hey whats going on down their?" asked rubby looking out the window ** "**probly some kid picking a fight they cant win" sighed rubbys friend who was stanging next to her in the hall way holding a stack of papers ** "**ha what'll she do with out me?" sighed rubby ** "**here take these****" exclamed rubby handing her friend her stack of paper then runnig off** "**hey!" exclamed the girl ** **as rubby add the extra weight of 10 more grade 12 biologly textbooks ** "**ha lilly if you have nothing better to do then stop by the science lab room and I'll get ya a real dangours job" thought rubby ** **as she ran to the nurses office in hopes to find emerald the doc of the family ** "**emerald I need you ta help me save poor lillys ass" snickerd rubby ** "**my my did lilly blow somethin up again?" asked emerald ** **turning around to face rubby in the spinning chair ** "**no she picked a fight and needs help to what I saw" sighed rubby walking in to the room ** "**well lilly has that habit but all for the right reasons though" smiled emerald getting up out of her chair and taking off her lab coat ** **"well no neeed for a fight to what i see" add rubby ** **"ya but u get in to fights to dont you?" asked emerald as she hung her lab coat and put it on a hanger and turned to face rubby ** **"ya but i use my voice not my fist" replied runnb ** **"then what about that time you set some one on fire and beat the lights outa them?" asked emerald walking next to rubby ** **"ya but that kid had it comming though" smirked rubby ** **"still ...should we go get alice too?" asked emerald starting to run with rubby downstairs to the sciene ** **"ya called?" asked alice from behind ** **"oh sis just about ta call ya" smiled rubby ** **"no prob!" winked alice ** **"now lets get to work!" exclamed emerald ** d**own stairs **  
**after magmorters defet even more pepole came to see what happend mainly the sinors **  
**as the crowed contuned to gather and praise lilly for winning the battle with a type disadvantage ** **"admazing!" ** **"howed ya do that?"** "**how old are you?"** "**who are you?" ** **complments rised from the crowed as well as questions ** _**"well at least i made a good frist impression!"**_** thought lilly with ha smile ** **as she began to anwser some questions as the boy ran to his magmorter and returned it to its pokeball in shame and with anger thinking ** _**"how could i let a grass type win.**__** A grass type over my high level pokemon and a fire type! a fire type!"**_ **as outher thoughts ran through his mind he saw the perfect way to own this moment and get revenge ** **"hen"**** snickerd the boy quietly getting out another pokeball **  
**as the older childern asked questions the little kids played and jumped on Doreida playing and laughing and having a good time with this fun friendly pokemon**


End file.
